Hobbies: flowers
by Silver-arrow-kitsune-girl
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke use there hobbies to relive stress. Sasuke waters flowers, Hinata presses them. When these 2 worlds accedentaly meet what will happen. Love, jelosey, and it all started with there hoibbes... flowers. HinaSasu, and otheres with Hinata too
1. Over lapping Hobbies

Hobbies: flowers

Hello everybody!!! I'm back on fanfiction with my first ever Naruto fic!!! (Claps are heard)

**Naruto**: Why do you have a boom box with clapping noises?

**S-A-K-G: **It doesn't just have clapping noises, it has cheering, and other things too.

**Naruto: **...

**S-A-K-G: **Hey, I wanted to feel special when I got back okay?

**Naruto: **Not that that's not weird or anything but I think that you should get rid of that thing...

**S-A-K-G: **No!!!!(Gets out her sword)

**Naruto: **Seriously get that thing out of here

**S-A-K-G: **No!!!(Runs away)

**Naruto: **Well... enjoy the story. (Chases S-A-K-G)

(P.S. Sasuke and Naruto's hobbies are switched.) 

Hinata was walking down the street alone. She didn't have any were specific in mind, just a walk around her beloved home town of Kanoha. She really wasn't paying attention to were she was going, just letting her feet walk as if they had minds of there own. She had know idea were she was going or why as she went, lost in her own daze. Finally she seemed to be at her destination and stopped. She looked around and noticed that she was surrounded by flowers once again.

"It's been a while," she whispered to no one in particular. She looked around; she had been her many times before. Though she really didn't know were here was.

**0o0 (flashback)**

_Hinata had woken from her painful slumber. She cried her self to sleep once again after her father took Neji and Hinabi out to eat with out her. She was never good enough for him, not a good enough heir, not a good enough fighter, and now, she was not a good enough daughter. But what else was knew. She was a disappointment to the world. And lately, she could not go to sleep unless she cried. _

'_Were do imperfections like me belong?' Hinata thought. She asked herself this question time and time again, but never did she find the answer. "Why?" she asked. "Why do I live in this world?" she asked the darkness of her room_

'_To suffer' she thought bitterly. 'To be the laughing stock of others,' she thought. She sat there in the darkness, her painful thoughts smothering her in the blanket of slow and true depression. She may look okay to the outside world, but she was in true pain when ever she was alone. But Hinata was stronger than she looked, shaking off the depression was something she had done time, and time again._

"_I refuse to be worthless," she took a breath; "I will get stronger." She said aloud, not caring for her noise level assuming that every one was a sleep. Hinabi and Neji were both listening at the door. They both cared for Hinata very much, and it hurt them to hear her hurt. They encouraged her, they did all they can do for her, but both of them knew that she will never achieve the level the she wants. They had no true faith that she could become any stronger, but they had hope. All they could do for her was cheer her on and push her a little farther in hopes that she will get as strong as she wants to be, though they doubted it, they new that the were one of the only things keeping her going. Suddenly they hear Hinata move around._

"_What is she doing Neji?" Hinabi asked._

"_It sounds like..." He paused listening closely. "I don't know, maybe she's going back to bed," he said._

_He couldn't be more wrong, Hinata put her jacket on and jumped out the window and ran. _

Where did she run to? Right here, to the flowers, they were so beautiful and there sent was so soothing she loved it. She went there a lot; they were just to perfect to stay away from for long. The problem was she didn't know exactly where here was. She ran without thinking, she still didn't know how she ever managed to get there.

She didn't care though; she was there and was going to make the most of it. She went over to some of they flowers, looking at them until her eyes came across a particular set of flowers.

They looked like Roses, but slightly bigger, they had a thick stem that held the flower so proudly, the petals were blue and white. That was what interested her, some of the petals on the flowers were blue, and some were white. The petals were naturally colored, but the mix of blue and white looked like it was arranged by a human hand, set perfectly in a random order that always looked beautiful.

Hinata touched the flowers carefully, as if her touch would break them. Slowly she pulled it, snapping the steam carefully; she pulled it to her face smelling the flower. It's beautiful aroma tickled her noise and she sighed. She was so lost in her world she didn't notice the boy in the tree watering the flowers he tended to so often. And like wise, the boy didn't notice her ether. Both were in there own worlds; but just then, the boy watered the flowers Hinata was picking, causing a clash of the worlds.

"AAAHH!!!" Hinata screamed as she felt a splash of cold water. Both Hinata and the boy woke from there worlds. Hinata looked up to see none other than _the_ **Sasuke Uchiha. **Sasuke looked at her, 'Hyugga,' he thought looking at her. Hinata took off her wet jacket and Sasuke go a good look at her. His eyes almost flew out of there sockets, Hinata Hyugga had the best body he had ever had the pleasure to see. All of her curves were perfect, everything was just right. And Sasuke sure got an eye full since her shirt was sticking to her body slightly. Hinata wasn't paying attention to Sasuke, she was more concerned with her jacket, she wanted to put it back on, but it was wet. She looked over to Sasuke wondering what he was doing and why he wet her. She noticed his staring, she wondered why. She was about to ask him about it when she remembered that she wasn't wearing her jacket.

Hinata may be naive, but she wasn't stupid. She new that, despite popular belief, she had a full grown body. That's why she always wore her jacket, to stop the attention she would most likely receive. Hinata put her jacket in front of her, much to the Uchiha's dismay. He looked up to see her blushing madly; he himself blushed and looked away to see the flowers resting by her side.

"Hun, so your the one who's been picking the flowers," he said smoothly. Hiding the embarrassment of getting caught looking at her and disappointment of not being able to look.

At first Hinata didn't react, still embarrassed, until his words finally registered in her mind.

"O-oh, Hai... so-sorry I di-didn't know th-that this garden wa-was yours," Hinata replied nervously.

"Hu, so what are you picking them for?" Sasuke said waving it off. To tell the truth, he was glad that it was Hinata and not Ino or Sakura. If the ever found out about his garden, they would come all the time. Probably worship the flowers they picked from his secret garden. But with Hinata, she'd probably never come back. It was interesting really; Hinata was the only girl in Kanoha that didn't seem to have a crush on him. Even Tenten had shown signs that she had a small crush on him. Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her speak.

"I-I was p-picking them- the flowers- t-to press," she said pointing her fingers together. She was nervous about talking to the Uchiha, she had herd of his temper from Naruto and seen first hand what he was capable of at the Chunin exams. S he looked nervous, though Sasuke didn't notice as he took a moment thinking.

'Press? What dose that mean?' Sasuke thought looking at Hinata as if he thought she were crazy. "What-, what dose that mean," he asked finally, his curiosity getting the best of him. He was starting to worry himself, he had been talking to Hinata for more than a few seconds and not tried to brush her off, in fact, he was the one continuing the conversation.

It was Hinata's turn to look at him funny. 'He doesn't know what pressing flower is?' Hinata took a moment and remembered that he asked her a question. "I-it means... it's w-when yo... you p-put flowers in a-a b-book," she said struggling with how to explain it. She saw Sasuke's face increase in confusion and knew what was coming next.

"Why would you put flowers in a book?" he asked. Hinata was ready to answer his question this time.

"To keep the beauty of the flower," she said. Sasuke just keep looking at her, expecting a better answer. "Eventually the flower will die, but if you press the flower, even when it's wilted and dried up, it will still hold that beauty it had when you first picked it. Like a picture, time will move on, and eventually the memory will fade, but you have the picture to remind you of what happened," she explained. Sasuke looked amazed, although he didn't quite understand, it sounded so beautifully poetic, that he wanted to try; though he would never admit it.

"Can I... see?" he asked Hinata. He walked over to her and picked up the flowers that were on the floor. He twirled around on of the flowers in his fingers, only to help his charm; he really wanted to see this.

"H-hai... but I n-need to-to get my thi-things at ho-home," she said nervously. Sasuke looked kind of cute, a bouquet of flowers in one hand a single flower in the other, twirling it with his head bent slightly toward it. And his eyes: his eyes were beautiful, filled with pleading curiosity that you really couldn't resist. Sasuke Uchiha was, dare she think it, adorable.

"I'll... I'll walk with you," Sasuke said, trying to be polite, but at the same time didn't want her to run off on him.

"H-hai, th-thank you Uchiha-san," she said blushing slightly. Then she gave a smile, not a big one, but it was a true smile. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She was cute, her head bent slightly down, her hands behind her back, and she didn't have that over sized jacket, reveling a dark blue, small V-neck shirt with a netted shirt underneath. But most importantly, she was smiling a true, sincere smile. Then he realized 'I'm still thinking about her smile.' Sasuke blushed and handed the bouquet of flowers to her. Hinata took the bouquet, not noticing Sasuke blushing. Then she remembered that she had brought her bag with her.

"Oh, U-Uchiha-san, I might have my things with me," she said running towards her bag. She searched through it and finally found her book. "I for-forgot that I-I for got that I brought my special book with m-me," Hinata said blushing.

Sasuke looked at the book, 'special?' "What's special about it?" he asked.

"It has a lot of important memories in it," Hinata said laying the book on the floor. She opened it to the first page, in it was a white rose, it was completely dried up, but it still had its shape. She picked it up off the page gently and held it in between her self and Sasuke. He reached out to touch it but Hinata pulled away slightly. "This was one of the roses at my parent's wedding," she said as if explaining why he wasn't aloud to touch it. Sasuke's hand move again, but this time it grabbed Hinata's tiny hand in his. Hinata blushed, but didn't move, waiting for Sasuke to explain his actions. Sasuke smirked as he felt Hinata's hand in his, it his hand almost completely covered hers. Hinata too noticed the size difference and it made her smile, she didn't know why, but it did. She pulled her hand away and placed the flower gently into its home among the pages of her book. She flipped a couple of pages on picked up another flower. "This one was give to my mother at my baby shower," Hinata said showing it to him. Sasuke laughed at her enthusiasm, it was cute to see Hinata excited over something so simple.

"Hinata," Sasuke said getting her attention. She looked at him and her smile grew, he looked interested, that was something she thought she'd never see. Him, Sasuke Uchiha, with out that passive look of indifference she usually saw him wear. "Hinata, would you show me how you actually press the flower?" He seemed a bit shy to Hinata. She giggled, it was so cute, she couldn't help it.

"Hai, I will show you how Uchiha-kun," she said. She surprised Sasuke by not stuttering once in that sentence. Then he realized that Hinata calls him by his last name.

"You can call me Sasuke," he said. Sasuke was starting to worry himself. He was smiling way too much, and he was just noticing everything. He noticed her stuttering, he noticed her smiles, he noticed her body… something was defiantly wrong with him.

Hinata, how ever, was embarrassed, 'I must have insulted him," she thought. 'I mean I call everyone else by there first names except him.' Hinata looked apologetically at Sasuke. He saw her look and smiled.

"It's okay, just call me Sasuke from now on," he said. Hinata nodded and smiled again, she opened her book and flipped through, looking for a new page. Sasuke waited, trying his best to be patient, and trying his best not to look at her body. 'Really, since when am I a pervert… damn that Kakashi,' he cursed in his head.

**0o0somewhere**

_Sneeze _

Kakashi sniffed. "Somewhere someone is cursing me… probably Sasuke again."

Well that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed the first chap. Incase you can't tell its HinataxSasuke.

**Hinata:** You mean I'm not with Naruto-kun...

**Sasuke:** What? You don't like me Hinata? (Pretends to be really hurt.)

**Hinata:** N-no Sasuke-kun I like you...

**Sasuke:** Then will you give me a kiss to prove it?

**Hinata:** I... tha-that is I-I. (Blushes deeply)

**S-A-K-G:** (Nocks Sasuke over the head with... some thing)

**S-A-K-G:** Don't worry Hinata its okay now.

**Sasuke:** What the heck was that for!!!

**S-A-K-G:** Shut up, you're unconscious!!

**Sasuke:** What are you- (falls unconscious.)

**S-A-K-G**: Got to love the power of the writer.

**Hinata:** P-Please review... I d-don't want her to get m-mad.


	2. Protector of the heart

Hobbies: flowers

Hello peoples, I decided to update really fast because I like this story. Plus I was so happy I got 3 reviews the first day, I think that's real good so if it keeps up I will update this one really fast. Thank You…

**Kiba504 : I'm trying not to make him too soft, anyway thanks for the review.**

**TheDemonQueen1: Thank you, I'm trying to keep a good mix of all the genre, this is going to be more dramatic though. Thanks for the review**

**XXRedWolfXX: Thank you, I liked the Kakashi part myself. Thanks for the review**

**Megamikumori: Thanks, I tried to make the first chap a little fluffy, sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review**

**sailormarsfire93: Thanks for that, I hope this chap doesn't disappoint. Thanks for the review**

**LoveKibaAndShinoForever: Thank you, I'm sorry for the wait. Thanks for the review.**

**S-A-K-G**: Alright here comes the next chap.

**Shikamaru**: I think they know that.

**S-A-K-G**: Anyway: beware there will be Sakura bashing in this chapter.

**Shikamaru**: Sakura fans just don't get too insulted okay.

**S-A-K-G**: I personally don't like Sakura but anyway...

**Sasuke**: I don't like her ether, or Ino, or you for that matter, I hate fan girls.

**S-A-K-G**: I'm not a fan girl!!!

**Shikamaru**: You have his keychain on you're backpack, his picture in your folder and his character card on your desk. I'd call that fan girl status.

**Sasuke**: Really?!?!?!? Man I'd call that obsessive status…

**S-A-K-G**: I do not… Anyway just get on with the story.

**Shikamaru**: Do too.

**S-A-K-G**: Grr…

**0o0 (previously)**

**Sasuke waited, trying his best to be patient, and trying his best not to look at her body. 'Really, since when am I a pervert… damn that Kakashi,' he cursed in his head.**

**0o0somewhere**

_**Sneeze **_

**Kakashi sniffed. "Somewhere someone is cursing me… probably Sasuke again."**

Chapter: 2

Protector of the heart

After a few minutes of Kakashi cursing (and for Kakashi, strong sneezing) Sasuke got bored. 'How many memories can she have in one book?' Sasuke thought. He was having a hard time occupying himself while waiting and had decided just to watch her turn pages. It was surprisingly interesting to see the many different flowers inside the pages of her book. But it left him wondering about all the memories she must have. 'I'm kind of glad that she has so many memorable moments,' he thought, but in truth it made him think about the childhood his brother stole from him.

"Oh, here's a page we can use," she said startling Sasuke out of his depressing thoughts.

"Okay, so how do we start?" he asked grabbing the bouquet excitingly, though it didn't show. Hinata giggled for the thousandth time, she could tell he was excited. And he was so excited it was funny.

"First we pick a flower to p-press," she instructed. Sasuke looked at all the flowers in his hand.

"Why not press them all?" Sasuke asked.

"Th-this book c-contains important memories," she said. "So I press one flower from each m-memory, in order to save room for m-more"

"Hn," was Sasuke's short reply. 'Is it that important to her?' Sasuke wondered; he hadn't really cared before, but the more he talked to Hinata, the more fascinated he got. He figured that it was just the way she explained things; the poetic reasoning she would give for things was able to pull him into interest. But rather than waist time thinking about that he decided to get strait to pressing flowers. He picked one of the blue and white flowers from the group and handed it to Hinata.

"Th-this is my f-favorite flower out of a-all the others," Hinata said to Sasuke as she placed the flower down on the book carefully.

"Hu, mine too," he said as he watched her close the book slowly. When she finished closing the book, she pressed down on it.

"You should keep p-pressure on it for 10 seconds," she explained. Suddenly she heard Sasuke move next to her, then without a word, he placed his hands on top of hers. She could feel his chest against her back and he started to apply pressure to the book too. Even though his hands were applying pressure to hers, it didn't hurt at all; in fact he was very gentle. Hinata blushed the deepest red she has ever blushed before in her whole life, and that's saying something. Sasuke placed his head on her shoulder and Hinata almost fainted. 'Why dose he have to be so close to me?' she thought.

"Is this enough time?" Sasuke said. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing his voice.

"H-h-hai," She said quickly expecting him to move. But he didn't move, she turned her head to see what he was doing. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking over his shoulder. She leaned forward to see what he was looking at, only to see Uzamaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura gaping at them. And who could blame them, with how close they were to each other you wouldn't think that Sasuke and Hinata were pressing flowers.

'Crap,' Sasuke thought. 'Naruto's not going to let me hear the end of this. And I don't even want to hear it from Sakura…' Hinata fidgeted under Sasuke, he looked at her, her face was so red as compared to its normal cream color. 'Her skin was always so pale, and it always looked so soft and smooth.' Sasuke was still looking at her, and it was really bothering Hinata that he was still yet to get off her. Sasuke though, hadn't noticed her discomfort, and only made it worse when his thumb began to run up and down the back of her hand. 'It really is smooth,' he thought. He looked at Hinata's face; he didn't realize how close they were till just then. 'If I lean forward just a little…' He then realized what he was thinking. He blushed slightly as the temptation of leaning forward and kissing her was only held back by the fact that they were being watched.

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Naruto said. Sasuke snapped out of his daze and looked at Sakura and Naruto.

"Hn, dose it look like your interrupting something dobe?" Sasuke said trying to recover from the fact that he thought about KISSING Hinata Hyuga, whom he barley met. 'Ch, it was just because we were so close. That's it, we were just so close,' he thought to himself. 'But, whose fault was that,' he thought again.

"U-Um S-Sasuke, do-do you mind," Hinata said from under him. She really couldn't take much more of him being so close. Especially with Naruto standing there, plus Sakura looked like she was going to explode. Sasuke stood up, he had just realized how uncomfortable Hinata must have been the whole time. He helped her up and they both faced each other for a moment.

"Well, I don't know, are we interrupting something?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke was about to retort back, but Sakura bet him to it.

"Of course not you idiot!!" Sakura screamed. She hit him on the head leaving a large bump.

"Ow!! Sakura-chan what was that for? How do you know they weren't doing anything?" Naruto half stated, half complained.

"Because why would Sasuke-kun be doing anything with Hinata!!" she yelled back. Everyone looked at Sakura, Hinata wasn't sure if she should be offended or not.

"Hu, what's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Was Sakura insulting Hinata? Well it sounded like an insult, at least to him. 'And I thought Hinata and Sakura were friends.'

"I mean out of all the girls in Kanoha you could have, you wouldn't pick her." Everyone went silent; Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise. "I mean you want me," she continued. "You love me. There's no way you could ever be in love with her, look at her, she's not even pretty," at this point, Hinata was holding back tears.

"Sa-Sakura, w-why would you say something like that?" Hinata whispered. "I k-know, I'm not… I know I'm not p-pretty, like you," Hinata's tears began to flow. "Or strong as y-you, but you don't… you don't have to s-say it to my f-face," Hinata said, severely lowering her self-esteem. "I-I'm s-sorry Uchiha-san, b-but-," Hinata started crying so hard that she couldn't finish her sentence, she dropped to the floor as if she suddenly lost the energy to stand. Both boys just stood there, nether new what to say. Both were in disbelief, Sakura usually talked so fondly of Hinata. As if they were great friends, but now it seemed like she hated her.

"Hinata-chan" Sakura said suddenly. She realized what she had just done, she wasn't talking to Ino, she couldn't say those things to Hinata. She really hurt Hinata, 'I really screwed up this time.'

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a low, calm voice.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she said. She knew that she had stepped way out of line, she was ready to pay.

"Get as far away from Hinata as possible," he said in that eerily calm voice. His face hidden behind the shadow of his hair. "I thought you were Hinata's friend, but what you just said," he paused. "What you just said was unforgivable." He bent down and picked Hinata up bridal style. "Naruto," he said getting Naruto's attention. "Get me Hinata's things," he said. Naruto did what he was told, and put the book that they were just using into Hinata's bag.

Sakura turned away in shame, 'I'm so sorry Hinata,' she thought. She walked away slowly, hoping that maybe she could turn back and say 'I'm sorry Hinata-chan' and everything would be okay. She didn't have the courage to; she knew that she had hurt Hinata really bad, 'Hinata-chan is so fragile, everything hurts her.' Sakura had lost her temper, she didn't mean it. She turned back to face Hinata and say her apologies, but Hinata and Sasuke had disappeared. Sakura fell to her knees, "I'm so sorry Hina-chan, I-… I didn't mean it," she sobbed softly to herself. Suddenly she felt to arms encircle her, she looked up to see Naruto looking sadly down at her. She fell into his embrace, holding onto him for dear life, he was there for her, even after what she had said. He understood that she was extremely sorry for what she said, he new that she was sincere in her apologies.

"It's okay Sakura-chan… its okay," he said softly.

"Oh Naruto," she screamed, burying her face into his neck. He would wait, wait for her to fell better, he was there because she needed him, and it helped.

**0o0**

Sasuke was pissed off, no, he was beyond pissed off. 'How could she do that? How could she just say something like that to her friend? And Hinata, how could she just take it, how could she just stand there and take it? How could she do that without yelling back at her, just a whisper of 'that's mean, you shouldn't say things like that.' No death threats, no swinging, hell Hinata didn't even yell.' Sasuke took a deep breath and looked down at Hinata. She had stopped crying, and was trying to gain control of her breathing pattern. 'She's so… fragile,' he thought calming himself down.

"I'm s-s-sorry U-uchiha-s-san," she whispered.

"Hey, what did I just tell you, call me Sasuke," he said putting her down. He had run deeper into the forest and just decided to rest. Hinata wiped her eyes furiously; she had calmed down and was trying to over come her embarrassment of crying in front of Sasuke. "Hinata, you should have said something back to Sakura," Sasuke said. "You should stick up for your self, or else people will hurt you." Hinata looked at him. Her eyes were still red, but she still smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," she said. Sasuke gave her a questioning look, and was about to ask her why she had thanked him, when she rapped her arms around him. She began to cry again, sobbing into his shirt, "Thank you for caring about me Sasuke," she said. She clung to him one hand with a fist full of the back of his shirt; the other hand had the font of his shirt, holding onto his shoulder.

Alright, so what do you think so far? If you like it, please review: if you don't, well… I'd appreciate a review telling what you don't like about. So anyway, review.


	3. A pause for drama control

Hobbies: flowers

Aright, I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, but maybe if I get this chap out, I'll do better. Anyway, I'm sorry to all those Sakura fans for last chap, but, don't worry; she will not be an evil obstacle in this story. On the contrary, she will be able to redeem herself.

Thank you,

**Yinyanglover: I'm glad you liked it, I hope you like this chap just as much. Thank you for the review.  
couple.freak: I worked really hard o that chap. Thank you for the review.**

**Danimals21: I'm really glad you liked the story, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you for the review.**

**kenshinlover2002: I'm glad you like it, I'll try to keep it moving. Thank you for the review.**

**i love sasuhina: I'm really glad, I hope you like this chapter to. Thank you for the review.**

**sailormarsfire93: Thank you, the NaruSaku moment was a hint for things to come. Thank you for the review.**

**lala's world: Thank you, I hope this chap doesn't disappoint. Thank you for the review**

**Shikamaru**: Why am I even here, I'm not in your story.

**S-A-K-G**: Not yet, but you will be, you will be…

**Sasuke**: Why do we need him? I thought this story was about me.

**Hinata**: W-What about m-me?

**S-A-K-G**: Geez Sasuke, you pre-Madonna…

**Sasuke**: Tch… Okay, I thought this story was about **US**. Why do we need him?

**S-A-K-G**: Because I like him okay!!! Besides, I want to include everyone in this story. And anyways, Shikamaru is just as popular as you are.

**Sasuke**: Ya right, no one is as popular as me, they should just call the show _**Sasuke**_ instead of _Naruto_.

**Hinata**: Th-that's not n-nice S-Sasuke-k-kun. N-Naruto-k-kun is j-just as im-important a-as y-you are.

**Shikamaru**: Here Sasuke, how about we see who the reviewers like most, then we'll know for sure who's more popular.

**Sasuke**: Alright…

**S-A-K-G**: Well then I guess we'll see then. Alright reviewers, when you review, tell me who's your favorite character and we'll see who wins.

Previously

"**Thank you Sasuke-kun," she said. Sasuke gave her a questioning look, and was about to ask her why she had thanked him, when she rapped her arms around him. She began to cry again, sobbing into his shirt, "Thank you for caring about me Sasuke," she said. She clung to him one hand with a fist full of the back of his shirt; the other hand had the font of his shirt, holding onto his shoulder. **

**Chapter 3: A pause for drama control**

**0o0 (Hinata's house the next day)**

Hinata woke up earlier than normal that morning. She went and started to cook, as is her normal routine, but she didn't make breakfast first. No, she made two lunches first. Why did she make lunch first? Why did she make two lunches? Well it was because she had a training session with a new friend today. A certain Uchiha Sasuke decided as a thank you for showing him how to press flowers, he would help Hinata train. Though Hinata politely refused, Sasuke made it clear that he would be there. _"I'm going to be there, it's your choice if you decide to make me wait there for nothing or not." _ It would have been rude to just let him wait there, and he was going through so much trouble, she thought shed at least make him some lunch. So there she was making some onigir in both lunches. After, she had the sudden urge to get creative. She had heard that Sasuke liked tomatoes (fan girls) so she used that as the base ingredient in her lunches. _(S-A-K-G: Sorry for not being more specific, I'm not that educated when it comes to Japanese cuisine)_ After she was done she pulled out her favorite bento boxes, a dark blue one with a full moon design, and a lavender one with a flower design. She placed the food into the boxes so they looked pleasing to the eye. She then set the bento boxes on a piece of cloth and tied it; she then placed it aside and began to work on breakfast. Hinabi was the first up, she had woke up slightly early because she had smelt food. She had this ability to wake up right when the food was done. Hinabi looked at the table expecting it to be covered with the breakfast Hinata made, but instead she found it to be empty.

"Hinata… where is the food?" Hinabi asked Hinata. Hinata jumped in surprise, she didn't hear her little sister come in.

"H-Hinabi, y-you startled m-me," Hinata said looking at her sister with her hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry onee-chan, so… where's the food?" she asked again.

"I-I'm making it H-Hinabi, you-you woke up a little early to-today," Hinata said looking at the clock on the kitchen wall.

Hinabi looked up at the wall as well. It was only 7:00, usually she woke at 7:15, Hinata would be finished with breakfast by then and she would go to Kanoha academy right after. "Well if your just starting breakfast, then what were you cooking before?" she asked looking around. There were chopped vegetables the rice cooker was out, plus the aroma of Hinata's cooking was in the air.

"O-Oh, I w-was making l-lunch f-for m-me a-and…" she trailed off. She really wasn't yet used to the idea of being friends with Sasuke, although she enjoyed spending time with him, it was still embarrassing to speak of.

"For you and who Hinata?" Hinabi asked. It was pure curiosity; she wanted to know who her sister was hanging out with, and who was so important for her to go to the trouble of cooking for. You see, Hinabi loved Hinata's cooking, she hated when she would just cook for anyone, she told Hinata that the person she was cooking for had to be really important to her, or else she shouldn't cook for them. That's how much Hinabi loved her sister's cooking; she didn't want anyone else enjoying it.

Hinata reddened and started to poke her fingers together. "U-um, m-me a-and S-s-sasuke-k-kun," she said stuttering a little more than usual.

"Sasu…ke…kun?" she repeated slowly. Hinata nodded slowly, not sure about her sister's reaction. "You mean Sasuke Uchiha?" Hinabi asked. Again Hinata nodded, still not able to read her sister's reaction. "Sasuke Uchiha… is Sasuke-kun… Sasuke is… kun?" Hinabi was still going in slow motion, just waking up and all. Her mind couldn't process the information right away. Then it clicked… "YOU'RE MAKING LUNCH FOR SASUKE UCHIHA!!" she screamed. Hinata covered her little sister's mouth, she quickly activated her byacugan to see if he sister had woke anyone up, some stirred, but no one awoken. She turned to her sister who still had huge eyes.

"Shu, Hinabi, there is no n-need for you to y-yell," she said. Slowly she removed her hand from her sister's mouth, allowing Hinabi to breath. Hinabi took a deep breath and looked at her sister.

"When… when did this happen?" she asked.

"Y-yesterday," was her reply. Hinata eyed her little sister for any signs of another outburst, when she found none Hinata continued cooking. Hinabi sat down at the table and stared at her sister's back. Hinata didn't say anything, hoping to avoid the topic as much as possible she was very thankful for her sister's silence. Though it got very uncomfortable when Hinata turned around to find Hinabi staring at her. It stayed like that, Hinabi staring at Hinata, her eyes just following her around the kitchen, until Neji woke up.

He came into the room and stretched, he then looked around to see Hinata and Hinabi. 'Hinabi's up?' he thought, he looked at the clock, it was 7:18. 'Usually were all up at 7:15 because Hinabi's yelling for us to get up.' He looked at his cousin and noticed she wasn't even moving. 'Hinabi can't sit still for 2 seconds, or go with out opening her mouth ether, something must have happened.' He thought walking up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Hinabi are you okay?" he asked. Hinabi turned to look at him, she shook her head up and down and then continued to look at… hey what was she looking at? Neji turned his head and followed her eyes, she was looking at Hinata. "Hinata," he said, she jumped slightly.

"O-oh N-Neji, good morning," she said turning to him.

"Good morning Hinata-chan… um, what happened to Hinabi," he asked. Hinata looked at Hinabi and noticed she was still in her trance.

'I know it's hard to believe, but I didn't think it would be that hard,' she thought. "Um…" she said nervously, Sasuke wasn't Neji's favorite person in the world, she really didn't want to tell him.

"It's nothing," Hinabi said suddenly. Both Neji and Hinata looked down at her. "I was just thinking…" she said. Then she turned to the already set table, and started eating like her normal self, like a pig. "DAD, YOUR FOODS GETTING COLD!!" she yelled suddenly. Neji was still looking at her funny when Hinabi turned to him. "What are you staring at?" she asked rudely. Neji just walked to his usual seat at the table shaking his head. Hiashi came down the stairs quietly as always.

"G-good morning father," Hinata said bowing.

"Good morning," he said in his usually monotone voice. Walking past her and over to the table. Then he noticed the bento boxes tied in cloth. "What are the bento boxes for?" Hiashi asked, looking directly at Hinata. Hinata looked strait back at him, worried that he might not like the answer.

"U-um, I-I'm going to t-train t-today," she replied. He looked at her sternly, making sure she wasn't lying.

"Good, you need as much as you can possible get, the heir to our family can't be as weak as you are. If you don't shape up, Hinabi will take your place," he said continuing to eat.

"H-hai father," she said in a solemn voice. She down cast her eyes to her breakfast plate. She was glad that he didn't ask who she was training with, but also kind of sad.

"Alright well, I'm leaving for the academy," Hinabi said as she got up from her seat.

"I'm leaving as well," Neji said getting up too.

"Where are you going Neji?" Hiashi demanded more than asked.

"I have training today with Gai-sensei, and my team," he said.

"U-um, I'm g-going to g-go as w-well," Hinata said getting the bento boxes from the corner.

They all headed for the door together, and as Hinabi opened it there was someone there. The girl had her head down and quickly looked up, her eyes scanning over the people until they landed on Hinata.

"O-oh… um…" she said looking at the group.

"Sakura," Neji said, basically saying 'hello, now move.'

"Hey pinky, you're in my way," Hinabi said when she didn't get the hint. Sakura moved and Hinabi and Neji stepped out, Neji looked over his shoulder as he walked out. 'Something is not right,' he thought, though he kept walking. 'If worst comes to worst, Hinata can handle herself against Sakura,' he thought as he saw Hinata close the door and stand in front of Sakura.

Hinata and Sakura stayed quiet, just looking at each other. Nether one really knew what to say, though since Sakura had sought out Hinata, it was her move. They waited for something to happen, but nothing.

Hinata sighed quietly and began to walk away; she didn't really have the time to stand there wondering what Sakura wanted.

"W-wait," Sakura finally said. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I… I wanted to tell you… that… that I'm sorry. I… I know that I-I can't take it back. But what I said… was uncalled for and-and I just wanted you to know, that I-I really didn't mean what I said and…" Sakura looked down; she really didn't know what else to say. ' I stuttered the whole time, I cant believe that I did that, I feel so pathetic, is this really how Hinata feels all the time?' she thought to her self as she looked at the ground. She was worried that Hinata wouldn't accept her apology.

"I understand S-Sakura," Hinata said suddenly. Sakura looked up to see Hinata was smiling at her. "I f-forgive y-you under o-one condition," Hinata said.

"Uu, y-ya, what ever you want," Sakura said happily.

"Y-you promise that we'll n-never fight o-over a boy l-like that again," Hinata said, holding out her hand. Sakura ignored her hand and jumped strait into a hug.

"Thank you Hinata, I promise never to go berserk over a boy like that again," Sakura said letting go of her embrace. "How about this, we go out for some girl time, just you and me, maybe Ino and Tenten if you want," Sakura said excitedly

"I-I would, b-but I already have p-plans," Hinata said quietly. She was still worried about Sakura's reaction toward her hanging out with Sasuke.

"O-Oh, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"U-um, I-I'm going to t-train today," she replied.

"Oh! You want me to come with you?" Sakura asked hopefully, she wanted to spend time with Hinata now that they were friends again.

"U-um, I-I'm actually g-going t-to m-meet someone th-there al-already," Hinata said nervously.

Sakura looked at Hinata, 'She sure is acting weird," she thought. "Hinata if you don't want to hangout with me then you can just say so and-"

"N-no, it's j-just th-that I don't think h-he w-wanted any one e-else t-to come," Hinata said hastily, she didn't want Sakura to get the wrong idea. Just then it clicked, _'he'_.

"OOHH!! Hinata, it's okay, you can tell me if you've got a boyfriend, do I know this guy?" okay, maybe it didn't click.

"N-NO, Sakura it's n-nothing like th-that!!!" Hinata said blushing madly. Sakura only looked more confused at Hinata's reaction, if she wasn't going on a date, then what was it. Hinata just sighed, there was obviously no getting around it, she had to tell Sakura. "S-Sakura, I-I'm training w-with S-Sasuke-kun t-today." Sakura looked at Hinata for a minute, she didn't say anything at first, and Hinata got worried.

"Hinata, it's okay," Sakura said gently. "I don't mind you hanging out with Sasuke, I told you that I didn't mean to explode on you like that, I wouldn't even mind if you dated him, because it's your business, not mine," she said.

"S-Sakura I t-told you th-that it's n-nothing l-like th-that." Hinata said blushing.

"I know, but I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind, I just want you to know you can tell me anything," Sakura said smiling.

"I'm glad S-Sakura-chan," Hinata said. She turned and started walking away, Sakura following next to her. When they reached the Hyugga gates Sakura spoke again.

"Well, when you have time you can always take that offer to hangout; we'll have a girls night out, you, me, Ino, and Tenten-chan. But till then see you later Hinata," Sakura said walking away waving. Hinata stud there waving back until Sakura turned toward her destination, where ever it was. Hinata smiled to herself glad that she and Sakura were friends again.

'Now to make Sasuke-kun my friend is my next task,' she thought. "Alright, here I go," she said to herself aloud.

"About time," Hinata jumped and turned around quickly to see…

Ha, a kind-of cliff hanger. This was a filler chapter, but I needed it to get on with the big chapter. The next chapter will be where things get romantic and at the same time complicated. **Next time: What will you do Hinata?**


	4. What will you do Hinata?

Hobbies: flowers

Well, I hope this was a fast enough update for you. It's kinda a big chapter. So thank you to all of the people who read and reviewed, and/or added me to a list of some sort.

BTW: I wrote a song fic called music to my ears, a SasuHina if you want to check it out.

Anyway, thank you…

**lost-vampire-of-hate: I'm glad you liked it, I hope you like this chap too. Thank you for the review**

**kenshinlover2002: Does Sakura mean what she said about dating Sasuke? Well we'll see if it works out that way or not. Thank you for the review.**

**lala's world: I'm glad you liked the chapter, I like Hinata too. Anyway, thank you for the review.**

**Danimals21: I guess Sakura's a little dense that way hm? Well, thank you for the review.**

**petite.ina: You're a short sweat and to the point kinda reviewer aren't you, well, here's the update. Thank you for the review.**

**Yinyanglover: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap, it was kinda a filler type chap, this one will be a bigger chap. Thank you for the review.**

**S-A-K-G: Hey, almost none of the reviewers told us who there favorite character was.**

**Shikamaru: That's because you asked them at the beginning and didn't ask again at the end.**

**Sasuke: Plus, who reads the beginning anyway.**

**S-A-K-G: I do sometimes…**

**Sasuke: Anyway, just ask them at the end of this chapter.**

**Shikamaru: You're bad memory is so troublesome…**

**Previously **

**Hinata stud there waving back until Sakura turned toward her destination, where ever it was. Hinata smiled to herself glad that she and Sakura were friends again.**

'**Now to make Sasuke-kun my friend is my next task,' she thought. "Alright, here I go," she said to herself aloud.**

"**About time," Hinata jumped and turned around quickly to see…**

**What will you do Hinata?**

Hinata turned around to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha smirking down at her. He was a good few inches tall her, the top of her head only reached about to his chin. She looked at him and saw him looking over her head; she knew that he was looking at Sakura's retreating form.

"Why was she here?" he asked looking back at her. She looked at him nervously; she didn't think he would like it if she forgave Sakura.

"U-um…I-I… a-ano," she stammered. She kept looking away from his eyes, but they just kept drawing them back in. He never looked away from her eyes, the playful smirk that was once present, replaced by the stern line on his lips.

"Hinata, you didn't do what I think you did, did you" he said looking into her eyes. He was pretty sure of the answer, but was really hoping she didn't forgive Sakura after what she did.

"A-ano, I-I-I made y-you l-l-lunch," she said holding the bento boxes up in his face, breaking the long stare he was had going. Sasuke sighed; he would talk to her about it later.

"Hu, you didn't have to," he said pushing the boxes out of his face.

"I-I know, b-but s-since you w-were going th-through all th-this trouble, i-it's the least I-I could d-do," she said blushing.

"You're not that much of a problem Hyugga," he said smirking, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 'She's so weird,' he thought, 'I force her to come, yet she makes me lunch?' he unnoticeably shook his head at her.

She blushed and looked up at him. "Hinata," she corrected as she smiled. His smirk grew slightly as she smiled.

'She turns so red so easily, and she has a sort-a pretty smile.' He blushed slightly at his own thoughts. Turning he said "Shall we go now?"

"H-Hai," she said walking beside him.

**0o0 (later)**

Hinata dropped to all fours on the ground; she was panting heavily, her sweat dripping to the floor. Across the clearing in the forest, Sasuke was kneeling on the ground, panting, though not as heavily. They had been training for about a half an hour, sparing actually. When Sasuke first proposed sparing, Hinata nearly had a heart attack, there was no way that she could possibly keep up with him, let alone compete with him. But Sasuke insisted that it was the only way to see what Hinata's limits were. He promised to go easy on her, and reluctantly she agreed. Thus they began there training; Sasuke was surprised at Hinata's abilities, he didn't have to hold back as much as he thought he would.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, she had long since discarded her jacket, and due to the sweat, her shirt clung to the body she hid from the world. He really couldn't understand why she hid herself, if Naruto saw what she really had under the jacket, he would probably notice her more, Sasuke sure as hell did.

Hinata looked up from her position on the ground, she blushed as she saw his bear chest. He too discarded something, his shirt; she couldn't help but take a glance at his sweaty, well toned body.

She closed her eyes and turned her head, she was really shouldn't be looking at him like that. Finally she let exhaustion take hold of her and she laid herself on the forest floor. Suddenly she heard Sasuke get up, she listened as he walked over to her. She rolled her body to the side he was coming from and opened her eyes. She laid there watching him come till he stopped beside her. He sat next to her, leaned back on his hands and sighed. He looked at her, she just laid there, looking back at him.

"Hinata," he said looking at her.

"Hai?" she asked in soft, quiet voice.

"Why do you push yourself so hard," he asked. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise at first, then, slowly dimmed into sadness. She rolled over to the other side breaking the eye contact that they had held.

"B-because," she said in a whisper. Sasuke looked at her back, straining his ears to hear what she was saying. "I'm th-the heir t-to the Hyugga c-clan, I… I c-can't b-be w-weak," she said. "I h-have to get s-stronger, in order to b-become the h-head of my c-clan, I can't be a-as weak as I-I am now… I-I can't be th-the failure I a-am n-now." Tears begun to overflow from her eyes, her body started to shake. Sasuke stayed quiet, what was he supposed to do?

He looked around, there was no one there, he sighed, 'what am I supposed to do.' Suddenly something popped into his mind… a memory of him and his mother.

**0o0 (Flashback)**

_4 year old Sasuke was crying alone on the floor in his room. His father had ignored him all day even though it was his Birthday that day._

'_I should be used to it by now,' he thought to himself. "Why aren't I good enough?" he said between sobs._

"_You are good enough." Sasuke turned around quickly to see his mother standing in his doorway. Sasuke quickly wiped away his tears and blushed. Mikoto walked over to her youngest son; she kneeled beside him. "Sasuke, you should never think you're not good enough for anything or anybody." Sasuke turned and looked at her; he was desperately trying to hold back his tears. Mikoto smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Sasuke," she said. "I'm here for you."  
_**0o0 (End Flashback)**

Sasuke sighed again, why him? Sasuke cursed himself for asking her (telling her) to train with him in the first place. 'I could leave her here… no,' he thought. 'I'll just wait till she's done crying,' he thought again. He looked at her she was still shaking, and he could hear faint sobs coming form her. Something in him just wouldn't leave him alone about it. He just couldn't sit there while she was crying knowing that he accidentally caused it. Finally Sasuke laid down next to her, he looked at her, she was still facing the other way. 'I guess there's not much choice,' he thought as he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer to him. Hinata gasped at first, a huge blush on her cheeks because the close proximity.

She turned to face him; that was when she noticed something about Sasuke she didn't before. He was usually so rouged and tough, but in his eyes she could clearly see the gentleness brilliantly shining despite himself.

He looked into her eyes as well. He too saw something that he had not noticed before. She was so tender and kind, but in her eyes he could see the strong determination that she held inside of them.

'Why didn't I notice that before?' they both thought.

Hinata's last tears had fallen and she was slowly gaining control of her breathing pattern. She no longer felt uncomfortable in Sasuke's arms, but rather, she enjoyed being there. She moved her arms against his chest and snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his bear chest. At her movements he hugged her closer to him, smirking slightly at her actions that showed him that she was clearly comfortable there. He moved his head so his face was in her long hair.

Hinata exhaled against his chest, unintentionally sending shivers down his spine. She felt as if she could just lay there and fall asleep; in truth she was a bit tired and he was just so warm. The feeling was mutual as Sasuke felt himself being lulled to sleep by her sent, lilies and something else he couldn't quite identify, not that in really mattered. Both of them were half-conscious so nether of them noticed the impending doom coming there way.

**0o0**

Tenten was hiding in a tree searching for Neji Hyugga. They were training and she was trying to get the jump on him, not that she thought she really would. Him and his damn byacugan, she could never sneak up on him because of those damn eyes of his. But, as futile as it was, it didn't stop her from trying. That's when she saw something in the corner of her eye. She looked over to the training grounds not far from her and saw two people cuddling. 'Aww, how cute… I wish I had some one to cuddle with like that,' she thought to herself. She squinted her eyes to try and see the 'lovebirds' faces. 'Is that Sasuke Uchiha?' she wondered. Completely forgetting the task at hand, Tenten went a few trees over to get a closer look. When she got there her eyes widened with pure shock. 'It's-It's-It's' she couldn't even form a complete thought in her shock.

Tenten didn't move until a hand went to her shoulder. She nearly fell out of the tree in surprise; that is, she would have if some one didn't grab the back of her shirt first.

"Tenten, are you alright," asked a familiar voice.

"Neji!!!" she yelled as he placed her back on the tree branch. "Don't sneak up on me like that!!"

"But I thought that was the point of this training exercise," he said smoothly.

"Training exercise?" Tenten said. "Oh ya!!!" she yelled smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I totally forgot," she said smiling at Neji.

"I can see that" he said shaking his head at her. "So, what were you doing?" He asked. Tenten opened her mouth to tell him, but then she froze.

'If I tell him what I just saw, he'll go on a rampage,' she thought. "Oh, n-nothing, nothing at all," she said nervously.

"I see," he said in a 'I don't believe you and I know I'm right 'cause I'm always right' kind of voice. He looked in the direction she was looking at and activated his byacugan. Immediately his muscles tensed, you could see the anger radiating off of him. Suddenly he took off in the direction of Sasuke and Hinata. Tenten ran right behind him, desperately trying to catch up with him.

"Neji, wait!!" she pleaded.

Neji simply ignored her and kept on his way. There were two things fueling him right then; his love for Hinata, and his hate for Sasuke.

**0o0**

Both Sasuke and Hinata were just about to fall asleep, both only slightly conscious. That is until the both sensed a huge chakra source heading there way. Both of there eyes shot open, 'Damn it, why didn't I sense this before?' Sasuke screeched in his head.

'Oh no, that's Neji-niisan's chakra,' Hinata thought in panic. Both of them sat up still in each others arms and turned toward the direction of the upcoming problem. Hinata's suspicions were confirmed as they saw Neji coming toward them, fast. As soon as he got close enough, Neji grabbed Hinata's arm and jerked her roughly away from Sasuke.

"Keep your hands off of her Uchiha, or else," he said with his byacugan activated.

"Or else what Hyugga?" Sasuke asked with his Sharingan activated.

"P-please N-Neji s-stop it," Hinata pleaded.

"Ya Neji, lay off, this is no concern of your's," Sasuke said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her towards him, causing her to collide with his chest.

"As her protector, anything that concerns Hinata-sama concerns me too," Neji said.

"P-please s-stop th-this," she said, her eyes getting teary.

"She's a big girl Hyugga, she can take care of herself just fine," Sasuke said.

"Regardless it is still my duty to protect her from harm, and I intend to do just that," Neji said.

"STOP IT, STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!!!" Hinata screamed, finally reaching breaking point. Hinata slumped to the floor, "please, just stop."

Sasuke and Neji both looked at her in surprise. Neji bent down and picked her up into his arms, and with one last glare he headed toward the Hyugga compound, leaving a worried Tenten, and a angry (and slightly disappointed) Sasuke behind.

**0o0 (the Hyugga compound)**

Hinata felt like she was walking down death row. When they got home, Neji put her in her room (to clean herself up) and went and told her father about what happened. Hinata was worried; he had called her to his study: that was never a good thing.

Hinata had finally reached the door to the study, taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went in.

"Y-you wanted to see m-me f-father?" she asked, doing her best not to stutter.

"Sit down," he said pointing to the chair in front of his desk. Hinata did as she was told and waited for him to speak again. "Hinata, I assume you know why you're here," Hiashi said. He had yet to turn and look at her, choosing to look out the window instead.

"H-hai father," she said meekly.

"Hinata, I'm very disappointed in you," he began. "I want you to stay away from the Uchiha boy, he is nothing but Kanoha trash and I don't want him turning you into something worse than what you already are."

"B-but f-father, th-that's not t-true," Hinata said in Sasuke's defense. Sure he wasn't perfect, but he didn't deserve to be talked about in such a manner, especially when he wasn't even present.

"He's a traitor Hinata!!" He yelled. "Besides, what would a man like him want with a girl like you anyway?" Hinata looked up at him, something about the way he said that wasn't right.

"I d-don't understand what you mean," she said.

"Why would a boy like Sasuke, strong, smart, well bred, and one of the most wanted guys in Kanoha, want to be with you?" Hiashi said in his usual monotone voice.

As Hiashi's words start sinking in, Hinata starts getting sad. "I-it wasn't a-anything l-like th-that f-father, h-he w-was just h-helping m-me train w-was all," she said. Hinata was putting her bravest face on, inside she was really hurt. 'Why do I care if Sasuke doesn't like me,' she said to herself in her head.

Hiashi smirked; he could tell she was getting depressed despite her words. 'Good,' he thought. 'Now she won't even think to look at that Uchiha kid again. Don't want her getting too strong that I can't control her anymore.' Hiashi, satisfied with what he had done, he dismissed Hinata to her room.

0o0

Hinata gratefully walked to her room. She was happy to be away from everything that just happened. She was so happy, that she didn't notice that someone was in her room until she opened the door. Hinata stud there rooted to the floor staring at him.

"S-Sasuke?!?! W-what are y-you doing h-here," Hinata said.

"Well, waiting for you," he said. He got up off her bed where he had been meditating. "Hinata, come with me,"

Well that all for this chapter, tell me what you think.

Also, when you review, tell me who you favorite character is. S-A-K-G


	5. Is it a date?

Hobbies: flowers

Hi everyone, I know you all want to kill me for the long wait, but I kind of got stuck on this chapter. It's more of a filler chapter, but it's a necessary filler. But I tried really hard to make it worth reading a reviewing maybe?

Current quote: _All that is gold does not glitter, not all who wander are lost J.R.R Tolkien_ Anyway Thank You:

**Hyuuga121: I'm glad that you liked it. Thank you for the review.**

**Yinyanglover: I'm happy you think so, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Thank you for the review.**

**nightchild4567: I'm really glad you feel s enthusiastic about the last chapter. To tell the truth in was hard making Neji ruin the moment like that. Well Thank you for the review.**

**tartar12345: Yes, the male Hyugga's are possessive aren't they? Thank you for the review.**

**Hinagiku Harumi: Well I'm glad you like it, I'll try to throw in more fluffy moments for you. Thank you for the review.**

**Kurata Mitsuki: I'm really happy that you liked it. Thank you for the review.**

**Dark wolf on a full blood: Wow, you sure have a lot of favorites, (I know it's hard to chose.) Thank you for the review.**

**lost-vampire-of-hate: While I agree that Hinata's father is very mean, I doubt that she the type that would sue someone. Thanks for the review.**

**kenshinlover2002: Well, we'll see if see keeps training, or ignore him like her father wants. Anyway, Thank you for the review.**

**Shineko-chan: I'm glad you decided to read it too, thank you for the review.**

**S-A-K-G: Well the reviews are in and most of them voted.**

**Sasuke: So who won? Me or Shikamaru**

**Neji: Calm down Uchiha, your acting like an impatient 3 year old.**

**Shikamaru: This whole thing is so troublesome.**

**S-A-K-G: Can I announce the winner now?**

**Naruto: Ya I bet I won didn't I?!?!**

**Sasuke: Shut it dobe, I won.**

**S-A-K-G: Your both wrong, the winner is 'drum roll' HINATA!!!**

**Sasuke+Naruto: What!!!**

**Hinata: O-oh, I'm s-so honored. Thank you so much 'bows…a lot'**

**S-A-K-G: Take your prizes Hinata-chan. A crown, a trophy, and a bouquet of flowers.**

**Sasuke: I didn't know we were getting prizes!!**

**S-A-K-G: Stop being such a soar loser, anyway second place was Gaara.**

**Well, enjoy…**

**Previously**

**Hinata gratefully walked to her room. She was happy to be away from everything that just happened. She was so happy, that she didn't notice that someone was in her room until she opened the door. Hinata stud there rooted to the floor staring at him.**

"**S-Sasuke?!?! W-what are y-you doing h-here," Hinata said.**

"**Well, waiting for you," he said. He got up off her bed where he had been meditating. "Hinata, come with me,"**

**Is it a date?**

"C-come with you… come with you where?" Hinata asked.

"Out of here, Hinata," Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Meet me at the gates to Kanoha in a half an hour," this time he was asking her, rather than forcing her like with training. "Come on Hinata, is it a date?" he said replacing the sweet Sasuke back with the cocky one. Hinata blushed at the comment, as he knew she would, but gave him a timid smile.

"H-hai… but um, what do you w-want me t-to w-wear?" Hinata asked. She didn't wasn't to show up dressed as a Ninja if they were actually going some where, _like a actual date_, but she didn't want to go dolled up if they were just going to train.

"Hm…" Sasuke looked at Hinata and then looked at the room. His eyes traveled the room until they reached the closet. He looked at it for a moment before walking over to it. Hinata's eyes widened when she realized that he was going to go through her closet.

"A-Ano Sasuke," she started, but was too late. He had opened the door, and begun his search. Hinata was embarrassed, I mean, you would be too if Sasuke Uchiha was going through your closet, (ether embarrassed, or enraged :)

Sasuke continued to search through her closet. 'Doesn't she have anything… I don't know, sexy?' he thought as he shifted through the on going sea of clothes that all looked too baggy. 'Well, we are talking about Hinata here, what do I expect,' he thought again. Then, way in the back corner, he saw a box. He grabbed the box and pulled it out of the closet. Hinata's eye's nearly bulged out of there sockets when she saw that box.

"N-no," she said as she grabbed the box from him before he could open it. This only got Sasuke more interested in the box.

"What's in that box Hinata?" he asked as he started to walk toward her. With every step he took, she took one back.

"U-Um, ano, i-it's th-the d-dress T-Temari g-got m-me for m-my birthday." She said as the continued through their steps. Hinata's back hit the wall, but Sasuke just kept coming towards her, so she put it between her back, and the wall.

"Oh? And what is so bad about that, that you're trying to hide it from me?" He asked as he finally stopped in front of her.

"U-um, i-i-it's n-n-nothing," she said nervously, squishing the box between herself and the wall. He walked closer to her, a smirk on his lips as he leaned closer to her.

"Well, then let me see," he whispered to her. Sasuke was so close that Hinata could his breath on her. Hinata's blush doubled with the closeness, she felt like she was going to faint. Noticing the sudden shaking, Sasuke took the opportunity to grab the box from behind her.

"S-Sasuke!!" she said, but it was too late. He had opened the box and was holding up its contents.

"This is what you didn't want me to see?" he asked amused to see a black dress. True, it was cut a little low up top, and it would probably only reach down to her knees, and it was Hinata we're talking about; but, it was still nothing to be that defensive about. Then he looked down in the box to see… some very sexy underwear. Lacy bras' and panties, which wouldn't conceal much on there own. 'Don't think about it, don't think about it,' he kept repeating in his head. 'Don't even think about her wearing these… sexy…'

Hinata was mortified, remembering how, in front of everyone at the party, when she unwrapped her gift from Sakura, and the one from Tenten, they both held the 'over the top' under wire. It was worse when Naruto had jokingly presented her a pair of panties too… So she stuck them all in that box and hid them in the back of the closet. But now, here she was, standing in her room with Sasuke Uchiha, and that cursed box…

Suddenly Sasuke's nose started to bleed. "S-Sasuke," she said alarmed. She rushed into her personal bathroom and grabbed some tissue.

'D-Damn, I thought about it,' he said in his head.

"Sasuke are you okay? Are you dizzy? Do you need to sit down? Do you need-" Hinata's rushed questions where stopped by Sasuke's finger.

"J-just wear that dress, and meet me at the gates okay?" he said. Then, no longer wishing to be alone in her room with her, Sasuke jumped out of Hinata's window, out of the Hyugga estate, and on word to his home.

**0o0 (mean while)**

Neji stud out side of Hinata's door silently. He had heard her talking to Sasuke and saw what happened via his byacugan. He had seen the whole box incident, and he was angry, to say the least.

'She agreed to meet him?!?!? Why? That Uchiha is not to be trusted. I must fallow them, I won't let the Uchiha cause any harm to Hinata-sama.' Finally deciding that it was all for Hinata's good, he went to his room and waited for Hinata to sneak out.

**0o0 (half an hour later) (Kanoha gates)**

Hinata walked, uncomfortably, down the road that led to the Kanoha gates. I say uncomfortably because she was wearing that little black dress that Sasuke picked out for her. She almost didn't wear it, but remembering that Sasuke specifically chose this dress, she felt obligated to wear it. It was difficult to explain, but she felt obligated to do whatever Sasuke requests. She knows that she feels that way with everyone, but, it was never… like this. She would have never worn a dress like this, in public, for anyone else, not even Naruto. But why she felt obligated to everything that Sasuke say completely baffled her.

Finally she arrived at the huge front gates of Kanoha. Looking around she didn't find Sasuke, looking at her watch, she saw she was a few minutes early. So, finding a bench to rest on, she sat down and made herself comfortable.

**0o0 (With Sasuke)**

Sasuke was walking to the gates, a bouquet of flowers in hand. 'I'm just apologizing to her, it's not a date or anything, just a… friendly gathering,' he thought to himself.

'_Since when am I this friendly to anyone, especially some girl,' his inner self _asked. Before he could get into an argument with himself (like a weirdo) he came to a sudden halt. Suddenly he found it hard to breath, the world stopped, just so he could take a mental picture of what lay before him.

He stud there, dumbfound, as he saw Hinata, in all her beauty. That black dress hugged her just right, her hair swaying in the breeze, her eyes shining in the little light the sun was providing. Her angelic form sat there, in the park (lets pretend there's a park right next to the front gates of Kanoha… roll with it people) on a bench, with the lighting fixed just perfectly.

'She not just some girl,' he thought. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk to her. 'Just be cool, we don't want a repeat of earlier,' he said in his head as he made his way over to her.

SASUHINA-SASUHINA-SASUHINA-SASUHINA

I know it was short, but I want the next chapter to be special… so if you want to see next chapter, I suggest reviewing.

-S-A-K-G


	6. Notice

_Attention All People who like stories written by __**Silver-Arrow-Kitsune-Girl**__! _**I** **no longer **use this account, _**BUT**_, I am still on fanfiction. _I had to change my account_, I'm now writing under the Pen Name _**Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja**_, and I have already written a few _new stories_. I will also be _rewriting my old stories _**Hobbies:Flowers**, and **Sweet and Creamy**, in addition to _continuing_ my Songfic Collection_ i.e __**Music to my ears**__ and __**Trapped in a song**_.

I'm sorry for the long pause and for any inconvenience, but I thought you might like to know that I havent given up on my stories J

Thank you for your support, Silver-Arrow-Kistsune-Girl, now Super-Awesome-Poptart-Ninja.


End file.
